


Strange Anthropology

by True_Blue09



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Blue09/pseuds/True_Blue09
Summary: Korekiyo Shinguuji was always a boy of weak demeanor.





	Strange Anthropology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bri_Nara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_Nara/gifts).



Korekiyo Shinguuji was always a boy of weak demeanor. He had a rather threatening look to him, but in reality, he was harmless. Physically harmless, that is. While his strength in the physical matter was borderline useless, his sharp tongue was what kept him from harm most times. Tricking up his opponent in a mess of flowery monologues. Either they would get bored and walk away, or it would serve as a distraction to give him enough time to run away.

Being the way he was, a sickly, tall, and odd looking teenager. Shinguuji was usually a target for bullying. But it was nothing he couldn’t handle. Just run as fast as he could home, or duck in a convenience store.

It almost always worked.

Almost…

It was an average day for Shinguuji. He woke up, got ready for school, wished his sister farewell and was out the door. All seemed fine while he was walking down the street, giving what seemed no care to the world. When suddenly, someone grabbed his arm and yanked him into an alleyway. Shinguuji then found himself pinned against a brick wall by another boy around his height. With him where two of his goonies.

“This the guy?” One of the boys asked.

“Yeah! The freak with the mask!” Laughed the boy who had a firm grip on Shinguuji. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn’t worm his way out. 

‘This must be their leader..’ thought Shinguuji.

Eventually, the leader of the gang had enough of the squirming and kicked Shinguuji in the shin.

He wanted to cry out in pain, have some sort of reaction. But that would’ve been a sign of weakness.

The leader brought his face close to Shinguuji. “Listen, let’s just make this really easy, okay? Me, and my friends here are in need of some cash. Can ya help us out?” He said lowly. 

Even though Shinguuji wore a mask, the smell of cigarettes was unbelievably strong.

“I’m afraid I don’t have any money to spare. Either way, it would seem that it would be wasted if I were to give you any.” Shinguuji answered in complete honesty. He only had some spare pocket change. He had barely enough to buy any food.

The leader did not seem to be pleased by that answer. “Last chance, bud. Give us some money and we’ll let you go unhurt.” He snarled lowly.  
“If I’m not mistaken. It appears that you’ve already done harm to me. Pray tell, did you already forget that you so carelessly kicked my-”

Shinguuji’s sentence was cut short by a punch in the jaw. Immediately, he was pulled to the ground. There he received an onslaught of physical abuse. He had no way of getting out of this situation anymore.

It was times like these, he would remember his younger days.

Kids would always steal from him. 

Kids would always shove him. 

Kids would pull at his hair and try to hurt him. 

One day, it became too much. A young Shinguuji broke down into tears in his sister's arms. Crying about how disgusting the world is. How humans are just the worst. 

His Sister always knew what to do. It was a rare occurrence to see her younger sibling in dismay, but she knew how to resolve the issue.

“Korekiyo, the world can be a terrible place, yes. But you have to remember...Not every part of humanity is like that. Some parts are full of despair and bleakness. And others are full of hope and beauty. You just happened to come across an ugly part of humanity. That doesn’t mean it’s all like that..” His older Sister once said to him, many years ago. What she said stuck with him.

As for the weakness…

“Korekiyo, do you remember what I told you about the Oni? They’re strong and powerful yokai! If you ever feel weak, pretend you’re like an Oni and fight back!” She would say. It was silly advice that would only work for a child. But it was a nice memory.

However, no matter what happens, Shinguuji could not be like an Oni. He would just have to wait until it was all over.

\-----

Everything hurt. 

The beating was fairly short, luckily. Afterwards, Shinguuji picked himself up and tried to piece his thoughts together. Despite being usually calm and collected, he just couldn’t seem to settle down.

They took his money.

They ripped up his mask.

They bruised his face.

Vengeance resonated within Shinguuji, but he secretly knew that no matter what. He could do nothing.

Nothing except get to school.

\-----

He was surprised that he managed to arrive to school early. His pace must’ve picked up after the encounter.

As much as he didn’t want to talk about the whole ordeal, he knew it was impossible. His classmates would bombard him with questions. Especially the lying king himself, Kokichi Ouma.

The door slid open…

And all of Shinguuji’s predictions were correct.

Kaede was the first to approach him about his bruises, asking if he needed some ice. Then came Saihara to offer to take him to the nurse's office. Kiibo also came to scan him for internal injuries.

Soon, just about the entire class came to his aid. Everyone except Ouma.

“Nishishi~ So the Super High School Level Anthropologist gets into a fight? Someone must really hate you!” Ouma giggled.

Everyone just ignored him.

“Hey! Didn’t you say that all of humanity is beautiful? Does that opinion still hold up now that you’ve been assaulted?” Ouma pushed a bit more.

Shinguuji simply ignored him.

“Gee, Shinguuji-chan! I thought that someone like you would be all about expressing emotions! It would even make me want to assume you weren’t even a human!” Ouma jabbed.

That was the final straw. Shinguuji pushed through the crowd of his classmates and approached Ouma. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid right now.

"Listen. I am just a simple human who enjoys seeing the beauty in other humans. I was once taught to see the beauty in the most horrifying and disgusting things of the world. Including you. Now if you'll please excuse me..” He said as he gracefully slipped by his classmates, who didn’t even bother to stop him.

Ouma just stood in silence. 

Until he called Gonta over.

\-----

The day was finally over. Shinguuji had made it through this treacherous day. On one hand, it felt like he won. On the other, he felt pathetic.

From being pummeled by strangers, to being insulted by Ouma. Surely today couldn’t get any worse.

“Shinguuji-chan!” Ouma called out from behind.

Well, it seems that he was wrong.

When Shinguuji turned around, he was greeted with a peculiar sight.

Ouma smiling brightly, with Gonta behind him. Apprehending the three boys who had caused them trouble earlier.

“Were these the guys giving you some issues today?” Ouma asked.

“Yes, but… How on earth did you find th-”

“Don’t ask. I have my ways.” Ouma responded quickly.

The three boys were struggling in Gonta’s strong grasp. All shouting for him to let them go.

“Why do you three want to hurt Gonta’s friend? He’s never done anything wrong to you!” Gonta exclaimed.

Ouma quietly handed Shinguuji back his wallet and took out a permanent marker.

“Gonta! Hold them still! I’m not done with them yet~” Ouma said in a singsong like voice.

Perhaps Ouma wasn’t that bad after all. Shinguuji made a mental note to himself to apologize to Ouma later.

**Author's Note:**

> Made for a friend!! Also based off a sprite edit made by vy2gumi!!


End file.
